sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Booster
"Booster" is the second episode of the fourth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' forty-first episode overall. Summary Clay and Jax make a deal with Galindo drug cartel representative Romero Parada. They agree to supply weapons to, and transport cocaine on behalf of, the cartel. Clay asks for Jax's support in the club's vote on the deal, Jax agrees begrudgingly in exchange for the freedom to leave the club when Clay eventually steps down as president. Gemma finds a note from John Teller in Tara's things, and takes it to Unser. After the clubhouse has been destroyed in a show of power by Roosevelt, Tara manages to change the mood by announcing her engagement with Jax. Plot Gemma lets Clay know about the note she found from Maureen Ashby to Jax. The four Russian bodies, including the undercover FBI agent named Ronald Zwersky, are dumped and discovered at a local Charming Heights development. Mayor Jacob Hale Jr presses Eli Roosevelt to go after these "white trash barbarians". Jax and Clay deliver a stockpile of guns to the Mayans President Marcus Alvarez and Romero "Romeo" Parada (the leader of the Galindo Cartel) and arrange for the sons to sell guns & ammo, and (to Jax's surprise) transporting cocaine for the Mayans and Galindo Cartel. Jax Teller and Clay make each other deals. That if Jax backs Clay with the drug business, Clay will support him leaving the SOA once Clay eventually steps down and that Opie patches up as President of SAMCRO. Gemma starts searching for the Ashby letters, and notices Abel pulling single page copies of the letters from Tara's bag. Clay makes a deal with Elliott Oswald to lease his Lumber Mill Warehouse through a dummy corporation. Opie Winston|Opie]] and Jax run into a group of Russians at a Wahiawa safehouse in retaliation to the stealing of their guns and recent killing of Viktor Putlova. Gemma confides in Wanye Unser about the connection between John Teller, Maureen Ashby and the letters smuggled into Jax's bag on his way home from Belfast and the fact Tara came across them. She understands how they detail the way Gemma and Clay betray John Teller. Eli Roosevelt pulls in the MC Clubhouse, begins an impromtu Fire Inspection and detains the club in a very untimely and destructive way. Romero and his cartel swipe in guns-a-blazing to rescue Jax and Opie apparently from his contacts in the R.O.C. (Russian organized crime). To raise everyone's spirits walking around a trashed clubhouse, Tara informs the club that she and Jax are engaged. Church meetings Bobby: SAMCRO's never been in the drug business. Piney: And never will. Opie: The last thing we wanna do is give Alvarez leverage over our business. Tig: We've been good with the Mayans for over 2 years now, Ope. Jax: Yeah and let's not forget if it wasn't for our brown alliance, Russians would've shivved all of us. Clay: Cartel's already committed. Word's been put out. Russians aren't gonna touch us. Juice: What about the feds? Drugs put us on DEA's radar. Opie: We're gonna find a new buyer. Bobby: It may not pay as much, but with the Niners and the Italians, we'll still earn. Chibs: The IRA have an expectation of big volume. Without the Russians, that burden lands right here with us. Clay: Cartel gives us all the demand our supply can handle. We do this short-term, cash out. Piney: It's a goddamn cartel! There is no short-term! Jax: I think it's worth the risk. (Jax puts bag on table and pulls out stacks of hundred dollar bills): Down payment for our first order. (silence) Clay: We should all think about this. We'll vote when the others get back. (hits gavel) Jax, go check on the ammo, and uh, take Ope with you. (everyone leaves except Clay, Bobby and Tig) Clay (to Tig): I want this. Tig: Yeah. Clay: Tell Happy we're gonna have to keep the guns at his aunt's house a couple more days. I gotta lock down the storage. Tig: Alright. (leaves) Bobby: Clay. Give me a minute? (both sit down) This move, I know why you're doing it. But all due respect, it's a mistake. Clay: Well, I appreciate that. But I'm not asking for your counsel. Bobby: Push this through, it kills SAMCRO. I love you, brother. But I love this club more. Not gonna let it happen. Clay: Well, I- I love you too. Do what you have to do. (Bobby leaves) ---- Deaths *2 unnamed Wahewa - Shot by Russian. *3 unnamed Russians - Shot by Romeo, Santo and other Galindo Cartel member. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Danny Trejo as Romero 'Romeo' Parada *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter Guest stars *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald *David Rees Snell as Agent Grad Nicholas *Benito Martinez as Luis Torres *Paul Vasquez as Angel Gunz Co-stars *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Dimitri Diatchenko as Head Russian *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Walter Wong as Chris 'V-Lin' Von Lin *David Alan Smith as Bishop *Senen Reyes as Santo Rivera *Fernanda Andrade as Elyda *Tyler Silva as Abel Teller *Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) Uncredited *Unknown as FBI Agent Ronald Zwersky AKA George Leskovitch Trivia * On the accident report on John Tellers lethal crash his age is stated as 35 years. At the time of his death John was actually 53, him being born in 1940 and dying in 1993. Notes *Benito Martinez (Luis Torres) played Captain (later city councilman) David Aceveda in . Martinez is the fifth alumni who worked on The Shield where Kurt Sutter served as an Executive Producer before creating Sons of Anarchy after Jay Karnes (Agent Josh Kohn/Dutch Wagenbach), Kenny Johnson (Herman Kozik/Curtis Lemansky), David Marciano (Chicken Man/Steve Billings), and David Rees Snell (Agent Grad Nicholas/Ronnie Gardocki). Featured Music * Ben Ottewell - "Take This Beach" * Bo Molasses - "I Do Believe My Time Is Coming" * Deadly Snakes - "Closed Casket" * Deadstring Brothers - "Adalee" * Don Cavalli - "I'm Going to a River" * Lions - "Poster Child" * Jason Isbell & The 400 Unit - "Go It Alone" Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4